Missing
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: When Gwen is walking home from work something horrible happenes. Will anyone miss her? SONGFIG BASED ON THE SONG MISSING BY EVANESCENCE.


**Missing**

**A/N: Alright everyone here's a songfic for you! I really hope you like it so please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Disclaimer: I really hate having to do this but people have been telling me to do so, so here. I DONT OWN THE ****TOTAL DRAMA SERIES**** OR THE SONG ****MISSING BY EVANESCENCE.**

**Gwen P.O.V **

I walk slowly home from work. Even though it's raining really hard and I'm freezing, I would do anything from arriving home early. I know what your thinking, "Is she crazy or something?" Well I'm not. It's just that recently my boyfriend Trent, he's been abusing me. I have no idea what made him this way but he's gotten really hurtful, physically and in words. I always used to think he would be a great boyfriend but, he's really not. He slaps me at least 4 times in the mornings, punches me 8 times during the day, and pushes me all the time. Then instead of a normal boyfriend and telling me "I love you" he says "Gwen, you're a stupid piece of white trash!" Now you're probably wondering why I haven't broken up with him aren't you. Well, he's actually the only person I have left. My parents and brother died in a car accident last year and all my friends moved to different states and we don't keep in touch anymore. Right now I'm actually thinking about killing myself. I just want to end the pain I'm in and be happy again, but then I just don't know if I can go through with that.

As I was thinking about that thought and walking down the street a group of people grabbed me and tied me up. I tried screaming for help but my screams were muffled by the duct tape that they put on me. They lifted me up and stuffed me in there car. We drove for at least an hour and 2 of the people dragged me out of the car. From our surroundings I could tell we were in a forest. They took out some rope from one of there backpacks and tied it around my neck. One of the men grabbed the other end of the rope and tossed it over a tree branch. While one of then started pulling me up, the others started screaming to the sky "Please take our sacrifice!" So this is how my life was going to end. As I was being pulled up and losing air every second, I thought of the song **Missing by Evanescence**. It just seemed to be a good song to remember at this point in time.

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

I'm sorry Trent but I won't be coming home tonight. Maybe someday you'll look up at the sky and realize that something's missing.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know **_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant**_

_**Am I so insignificant**_

_**Isn't something missing**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Am I really that unimportant that you have to abuse me?

Am I so insignificant that you can't even say you love me once?

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Even though I'm the sacrifice right now, you wont try and safe me. Even though I would die to know you love me, I didn't think it would have to go here. Isn't anyone missing me?

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

_**"Isn't something missing**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

I'm sorry but I can't take the pain anymore.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_**I'll wake without you there**_

_**Isn't something missing**_

_**Isn't something...**_

I bleed every night because of you and now I know you don't care.

I sleep by your side, but when I wake your always gone.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't something missing**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Right now I'm the sacrfice and you won't even try to save me! I always said I would die to know you loved me, but this isn't what I meant! Don't you think something's missing? Aren't you missing me?

**A/N: Ok sorry guys! I'm sorry I made Gwen die and that Trent was such a jerk. (Sorry but I really hate Trent so that's why I did it.) I know the ending probably really sucked, but tell me what you thought by reviewing. So I really hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Love ya! ;)**


End file.
